Conventional light-emitting diode (LED) drivers comprise two types: wireless-controlled LED drivers and linear LED drivers. The wireless-controlled LED drivers convert alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC), which is then utilized to interface with the wireless control logic. The linear LED driver comprises linear LEDs and do not incorporate an AC to DC conversion. As such, the linear LED driver does not incorporate wireless control. As wireless control of LED drivers may reduce resources needed to operate a LED driver and AC to DC conversion either may not be able to be provided or may utilize increased resources, a linear LED driver that may be controlled wireless with AC only may reduce resources needed to provide a similar operation.